


A Prophecy Fulfilled

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Series: Prophecy of the Fallen [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: Alright, I'm doing this one last time.No neutral/pacifist timeline to worry about ruining, no ridiculously long build-up to the main event.Just one chapter, getting to the point, then this series is done.I fucked this AU up by trying to make it so big, so I'm going to keep it small like it was originally supposed to be.Enjoy.
Series: Prophecy of the Fallen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346305
Kudos: 2





	A Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Going to leave a couple of trigger warnings here.  
> Trigger warnings:  
> -Death  
> -Blood  
> -Panic attacks ( kinda )

They stood opposite one another in the dusty hall.  
A corrupted angel, ruined by the puppet master's morbid curiosity, and the man who had dragged himself back from the point of no return.  
The Angel and the Fallen, just as the prophecy foretold.  
The golden sunlight pouring through the windows faded, leaving the two in darkness.  
The reckoning had finally arrived.

The Angel fought gracefully, twisting and diving to avoid attacks, their movements always guided by the invisible strings keeping them tied to the real enemy. They were hard to hit and even harder to dodge, the knife swinging with frightening speed and precision. However, the Fallen had some new tricks up his sleeve, along with a power that none of the Angel's previous opponents had possessed. It was one that he himself should not have been able to possess. This power was the same that the Angel held, albeit to a lesser degree. The Fallen could not control time due to his lack of a save file, but he could reverse any fatal blows dealt to him without using one, just as the Angel had in another time.

This advantage also backed the Angel into a corner. The Fallen had no save file and therefore no "Game Over" screen, for lack of a better term. The Angel, however, did. And every time they found themself there, they saw that their determination was draining away, piece by piece. They began to realise that this was never a fight they would win.

As their soul drained, the Fallen became more desperate to prevent this ending. He tried to convince the Angel to make their own choice, but they could not hear him. He tried to convince the puppet master to let the Angel go back and fix their mistakes, but they would not listen to him. He stopped doing anything, trying to bore the puppet master. They waited patiently until he gave up. He tried to keep the Angel alive, pulling them out of the way of attacks at the last second. Nothing happened. He tried to crash the game, as he once had when the puppet master tried to commit these atrocities under his name. He could not.  
Silently, in the back of his mind, he called for help.  
But nobody came.  
He had no choice. He had to kill the Angel, or be stuck here forever, trying over and over to find a solution, until one day, the puppet master got bored of him and both he and this world ceased to exist.  
So with no way out in sight, he continued to fight. His hands shook more every time he saw the Angel's corpse drop like a marionette with its strings cut and his soul felt as if it might split apart from the guilt he felt, but he knew that his choices did not matter and they never had. Everything he had ever done was always going to happen, no matter what.  
He was nothing but a puppet in this twisted tale of agony.

After what felt like an eternity of fighting and getting coated in both his own and the Angel's crimson blood, the Fallen found himself standing right in front of a broken, bleeding child. 1 HP. They had fallen down. They were badly hurt. He was gripping a scythe, more than enough to end them here and now. This was all he had to do to ensure that the others could all rest in peace, and yet the thought of seeing that pale, helpless soul tremble and shatter made him feel so wrong, he didn't want more blood on his hands, he didn't-

*-1*

The Fallen opened his eyes as he heard something in front of him shatter. The Angel laid there, motionless, blood from the fatal blow staining his trousers and the bottom of his coat. His weapon disappeared, but not fast enough for him to avoid the sight of the blade lodged into their back, tearing through fabric and flesh, coated in blood just like his hands and the rest of him. He felt like he was suffocating, all he could see was blood-

The last thing that the player saw before the game window closed was a close-up scene of a bloodstained Gaster falling to his knees in front of Frisk's corpse with tears in his eyes, along with a message.

"The Fallen had won the battle, but the Angel had had the last laugh."


End file.
